


Naughty List

by ColdCombatant



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Babysitting, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Music, Fluff and Humor, Grocery Store, Holidays, M/M, Massage, Minor Original Character(s), Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Slice of Life, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-04 12:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdCombatant/pseuds/ColdCombatant
Summary: It started with a pacifier.





	Naughty List

**Author's Note:**

> I got a nasty habit of writing Christmas-related stories when it's nowhere near Christmas. Expect to see a few more of these nonsense oneshots as it draws nearer to the holidays. 
> 
> As I put in the tags, there's an age-gap between them but not overly so, definitely not pedophilia. Sasuke is 18 and a half years old, and Naruto recently turned 24.
> 
> Enjoy this nonsense.

  
A single, elegant dark brow twitched with increasing irritation. Eight times. The youngest Uchiha's nostrils flared, dragging in a hefty amount of air in attempts to ease his fuming temper. Eight _fucking_ times this song played on the store's speakers. At least, the woman's obnoxiously loud voice somewhat drowned out the overly-played tune of _Let it Snow._ That was just one of many reasons he hated the holiday season. Sasuke cleared his throat, placing a fake, hardly believable smile on his lips while switching to his customer service voice he perfected on the third attempt.  
  
"Ma'am, your card is reading as declined. If you'd like, I can place a hold on your groceries and you may see the manager to resolve the issue."  
  
Working at the local grocery store had it's ups and downs. The job was relatively easy, hours were flexible, and quite frankly the pay was very good. Years ago, Sasuke would've never pictured himself as a cashier of all things as his first form of employment. Though, he couldn't exactly disagree when his older brother encouraged him to apply and mentioned the benefits of the job. As he was perusing buisness for his next step in higher education, having experience of working with money and people would go nicely on his resume, Sasuke had to admit.  
  
Even if that meant dealing with the occasional absurd customer now and again. Another downside to the job was that many of his classmates from high school also worked here, the store hired students in the blink of an eye, and it would be stupid of a young person to turn down such a well paying job that didn't require any remarkable knowledge or skills. When a flurry of cuss words and insults was tossed his way from the slightly overweight woman, Sasuke was actually relieved, for once, to see the bubblegum colored hair of Sakura approaching.  
  
Sakura began working at the store not long after he did. Sasuke told himself it was because the job was popular, and not because she harbored a rather borderline creepy crush on him and switched her schedule Freshman _and_ Sophomore year to be in the majority of his classes. With a few words, the ill mannered woman was walking away while wheeling her cart of groceries to the hold area, and Sakura returned to her own lane with a giggle. Annoying as she was, he was thankful he didn't have to spend too much time with customers such as that, otherwise Kakashi would've surely fired him by now.  
  
"I apologize for the wait." Sasuke said while clearing the screen as the next customer moved forwards in line. He grabbed the cart full of groceries and dragged it to the little metal panel on the side of the register, opening the front. "Would you like paper or plastic today?" He asked robotically, returning to his usual monotone pitch.  
  
"Paper, please." A husky voice replied.  
  
The curiosity to put a face to that voice had Sasuke's dark eyes peering subtly over the register while he continued scanning items with practiced movements. There stood a tall, alarmingly attractive man holding a toddler sucking on a blue binky in the crook of one of his arms. His hair was a disheveled mess of spiky, golden blond locks, looking like he just rolled out of bed and waltzed into the store without the slightest thought of a brush.  
  
What caught Sasuke's attention secondly were those dazzling azure orbs the man had for eyes. Were they even real? To make matters worse, his face, fuck, that wonderful tan face shifted into an amused expression. It was then Sasuke realized the man who might as well have been Adonis actually said something else to him. He opened his mouth, one hand fumbling and with very little grace that took a major blow to his Uchiha pride—dropped a bottle of orange soda on the floor.  
  
It just had to be a glass bottle.  
  
"I—" Sasuke's gaze snapped from the broken glass to the blond customer and back again. "Sir, I'm so sorry." He found himself rambling out quickly, ignoring the many pairs of eyes glancing in his direction from the loud noise.  
  
"Smooth." His bagger muttered.  
  
"Shut up and go get another one." Sasuke hissed, stepping over the puddle of soda and broken shards of glass while reaching for the phone. "Maintenance to lane seven with a mop." He despised the sound of his own voice projecting throughout the store over the speaker. Sasuke returned to his spot at the register, hoping the burning sensation on his face didn't display just how embarrassed he truly was. Then again, pale skin like his was not at all kind to hiding even the faintest of flushes.  
  
"Ah, don't worry about it." The man shrugged a single shoulder nonchalantly, setting down the young toddler who began squirming and whining in his arm, wanting to be let down.  
  
"I didn't quite catch what you said earlier." He mumbled, keeping his eyes strictly on the cash register and the groceries. Sasuke would comment not on the unholy amount of instant noodles he proceeded to scan.  
  
"I said that woman before me was very rude. I was going to step in but the pink haired cashier from lane six came just in time."  
  
"There's been worse." Sasuke replied easily, reaching underneath the cart to grab a case of water. He tried to ignore the fact that he could quite literally feel the other man's gaze watching his every move.   
  
"You're fast." Was the slightly awed comment.  
  
"Am I?" During the first two weeks of probation while starting the job, checkers were timed on the amount of items they scanned per customer. If they were too slow, they failed. Sasuke settled for a speed that wasn't maniacally rapid, but quick enough to continuously ring up items and slide them down to his bagger without denting cans, or crushing eggs, and so on. He vaguely wondered how Shikamaru wasn't fired yet, that lazy guy probably scanned five items per minute after yawning a greeting.  
  
"Yeah. You're my new favorite cashier." Sasuke made the grave mistake of glancing over the register for a second time. The man showed off his two rows of perfectly straight, pearly white teeth in the form of a wide, goofy yet somehow charming grin. Sasuke felt his pulse skyrocket for reasons unknown, and he nodded to his bagger who returned with a new bottle of the orange soda.  
  
Before Sasuke could respond, the sound of a child squealing excitedly rang throughout the store. The little kid who couldn't have been older than two years old came running up to the register again, almost tripping over his own clumsy feet. The hot blond guy crouched down and picked the child up again, chuckling when a stuffed animal was waved around in his face.   
  
"Lookey, lookey! It's your favorite!" The young boy squeaked.  
  
Normally, Sasuke despised children, especially the obnoxiously loud and annoying ones. However, there was just something about watching the man interact with the toddler that had him observing them subtly from the corner of his eye as he finished up the last bit of groceries. Astonishingly, the Uchiha wasn't even bothered when _Jingle Bells_ started playing over the speakers.  
  
"Yes, yes it is." The other laughed while fixing the kid's crooked hat, stepping closer to the register. "Why don't you let the nice young man scan it for you now?"  
  
"Here you go mister!"  
  
Suddenly, a stuffed animal fox was being shoved above the register, and Sasuke blinked at it before accepting the item with the faintest of smiles. He rung it up then handed it back to the toddler, who immediately whacked the blond guy in the face with it, squealing and giggling happily. Sasuke refrained from snorting at the sight. Up close, the man was even better looking, even though he was wearing a very ugly Christmas sweater underneath his unzipped coat.  
  
"Use your manners now, Ikko. Say thank you to Sasuke."  
  
Sasuke opened his mouth, but closed it shut not a moment after. It would be dumb of him to ask the blond how he knew his name, because pitched on the left side of his work shirt just underneath the collar was his name tag in bold black letters. He tried not to think about the small tingle that raced up his spine when the other man spoke his name.  
  
"Tank you Suske!"  
  
The blond laughed at the mis-pronnounciation, shaking his head while walking over to the cart of groceries. He placed the child on the top part of the cart where kids sat and left the boy to play with his new stuffed animal and coo out random nonsense to the bagger.  
  
"Your total is two hundred and fifteen dollars and sixty-three cents." Sasuke said.  
  
"Whoops, went over budget." The blond guy muttered seemingly to himself, digging into his pocket to pull out a basic brown leather wallet.  
  
"That tends to happen with children." Sasuke couldn't help but comment, unable to mask the amusement in his voice.  
  
Glittering blue eyes flicked up at him, and again Sasuke found his heart skipping a beat in his chest when another one of those damned smiles was tossed in his direction. He couldn't help his eyes from lingering on the man's rather large, tan hands as he fished out his debit card and stuck it in the little machine. There wasn't a ring in sight, Sasuke noted. Of course, lots of couples had babies before marriage now days, and even so, single dad's very much existed and didn't get nearly enough credit as single moms.  
  
Obviously this guy was doing a good job despite being relatively young himself. Twenty-somethin', Sasuke assumed. The toddler, who also had blonde hair but was paler in color, and his eyes weren't as a deeply saturated blue as his fathers, looked happy and healthy. It was too bad. Sasuke would definitely consider the man his type. Unfortunately, nothing screamed 'straight guy' more than having a kid did. Or did it?  
  
"Would you like your receipt?" He asked, tearing off the little piece of paper from the machine.  
  
"Yeah, please."  
  
The exchange had a couple of Sasuke's slim, pale fingers just hardly grazing the other. The blond guy didn't seem to notice at all, but Sasuke felt his entire arm tingling from that small touch alone. Before Sasuke knew it, the handsome blond was waving goodbye to him while wheeling away the cart with a now loudly crying toddler. Sasuke stared only for a moment longer than necessary then promptly began on his next customer.  
  
"Would you like paper or plastic today?" He asked in the same tone he always did.  
  
"Plastic."   
  
Sasuke wasn't surprised to find the next customers voice extremely annoying. Unlike the attractive blond, this person's voice wasn't low, or a bit scratchy in that sexy kinda way that also didn't sound like a chronic smoker. It was nasally too. Gross. As he scanned, his mind constantly wandered to rich tan skin and sky blue eyes. That zillion-watt smile which on more than one occasion, seemed to actually stop his heart. Sasuke couldn't remember the last time anyone smiled at him like that. If ever.  
  
"What?" His thoughts were interrupted by the new customer. The guy had said something and he completely missed it. Again.  
  
"I think the person before me left this." A short man with brown hair dressed in a suit said in that irritatingly snobby voice of his, reaching on the floor to pick up something. It was the little blue pacifier the kid had.  
  
"One moment." Sasuke said, taking the item in his hand and walking around the register. Normally, he wouldn't have given two shits, and would have thrown it in the trash or put it in the lost and found, but he felt compelled to see the blond man again. Maybe get a name. Sasuke regretted it the moment he stepped outside. Dressed only in his work shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans, the chilly December air made goosebumps appear on his skin instantly and he shuttered.  
  
Dark eyes darted back and forth around the large parking lot. It had only been a couple of minutes, he was sure the man was somewhere around here. Sasuke jogged carefully, not wanting to slip and fall on his ass from all the slush on the ground. Just when he was about to give up on his search, he caught sight of a spiky head full of golden hair peeking out from behind a truck. Good thing the guy was like a walking highlighter.  
  
"Hey." Sasuke said as he jogged up on the other side of the truck. The man was in the process of putting the last of his grocery bags into the trunk of a russet orange Dodge Challenger. Not really a 'dad' type of car, but hey, Sasuke wasn't judging. Not everyone with kids wanted to drive a fucking minivan. He could still hear the toddler crying from inside the vehicle and he was pretty sure he had the problem solved right in his hands.   
  
"Dropped something?" He held up the pacifier, trying not to shiver as a breeze blew by.  
  
The blond gasped a little, stepped forwards and took the binky from Sasuke's hand, staring at it through wide blue eyes. "Oh my god—you _saved_ me. Thank you so much!"  
  
Before Sasuke could do anything, he was wrapped in a tight hug. While he should've pushed away because hugging a total stranger—over a good deed or not—was kinda weird but this guy had such a bubbly, friendly personality Sasuke could tell that affection like this was a normal thing for him. He chuckled awkwardly, the slightly scratchy material of the mans ugly sweater uncomfortable against his skin but he put that behind him because what Sasuke didn't expect was to feel an undoubtably solid body beneath the fabric.  
  
Tall, tan, hot, ripped _and_ nice? There had to be a catch, nobody was this perfect. Maybe the guy was actually a sociopathic maniac in disguise, but at the moment he couldn't care less. For a little while, Sasuke was lost in his own world while enjoying the other man's warmth, breathing in his scent which was a mixture of chocolate and cologne, layered with a faint aftershave that just practically oozed masculinity. Whoever the mama was of that child was one lucky, lucky lady.  
  
A simple hug had his entire body buzzing with a feeling he couldn't quite put into words. Just when the Uchiha was fighting down the urge to get closer, the man dropped his arms and stepped back, abruptly ending the hug while clearing his throat. Sasuke summoned up his usual passive expression to mask his disappointment at the loss of contact.   
  
"Uh, er—sorry about that. I was just happy." The blond gave a sheepish grin.  
  
"No problem." Sasuke murmured with the faintest of smirks, trying to decipher if the red on the guy's cheeks was from the cold or shyness from his sudden public display of affection.  
  
Someone yelled his name from across the parking lot, and Sasuke fought down the surge of irritation bubbling up inside of him. The other man apparently sensed this, because he chuckled and shut the trunk, walking around the side of the car while jingling his keys.   
  
"Thanks again. I'll see you later, Sasuke."  
  
There was a certain tone to the blond's voice that suggested what he just said was indeed true. And a little bit of something else. Sasuke decided, he'd like to find out what that something else was exactly. He deliberately dragged his eyes from the blond's boots all the way up to his face, responding in a voice that was only mildly suggestive if one happened to look closely. And squinted. Through a microscope.  
  
"I look forward to it..."  
  
"Naruto." The man replied, his mouth twisting into another grin as he got into his car.  
  
Sasuke had never been happier to pick up a pacifier in his entire life.  
  
  


* * *

 

  
"You were lagging today." Neji commented in his usual apathetic tone.  
  
Sasuke carefully untied his running shoes, slipping them off his feet and stuffing them into his gym bag. Three days out of the week, he would go on a run that varied between two and four miles at a time. He was always accompanied by Neji Hyuuga, an intelligent, collected, and somewhat prissy guy, though Sasuke couldn't complain. He befriended Neji almost five years back, freshman year of high school while joining the track team.   
  
From the start, they saw each others similarities in terms of having a well-known family name and good grades of course. It was a little bit of a rivalry at first, but they settled for acquaintances within a few weeks time. Sasuke enjoyed having Neji as a friend. He didn't do stupid shit or make excuses, he was organized, always prepared, even though he was a little bit of an asshole at times. Then again, people said the same thing about him.  
  
Sasuke never intended to pursue sports seriously and get competitive. He actually joined the track team just to have something extra to do after school and keep him in shape. Turns out, he was quite the natural runner, and went to State all four years in high school. He got a full ride scholarship to run for a college that was only about a half hour drive away from home, and Neji did too. They decided to attend the same college and become roommates. It was the logical choice, with both their majors in buisness and being a part of the same college track team. By Junior year they established a workout routine together.   
  
Monday, Wednesday, and Friday was running and stretching. Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday was weights and equipment. Sunday was a rest day, as always. They would continue that routine until the college coaches gave them a new workout schedule, though that wouldn't be until next April when they moved on campus into the dorms. Sasuke gave a _hn_ at Neji and slipped into a new pair of socks, putting his boots on afterwards.  
  
He wouldn't dare tell the Hyuuga, but every single day since last week he'd been waiting for a certain blond haired fellow to stroll into his job. Sasuke knew he shouldn't expect to see Naruto so soon, after all he bought a lot of groceries, it would probably be a while before he had to go shopping again. Still, at the one week and two day mark, Sasuke was beginning to think the blond might've went back to the store when he wasn't on shift.  
  
"Work troubles?" Neji said offhandedly, running a comb through his impossibly long, silky hair. "I told you it'd be wise to set your employment sights elsewhere."  
  
"It's not that bad." Sasuke shrugged, pulling a jacket and coat over himself. He couldn't wait to go home and take a nice, steaming hot shower.  
  
The brunette gave him a pointed look, and he simply ignored it. When they were both done changing, Sasuke slung his gym bag over his shoulder and left from the locker rooms, followed soon after by the Hyuuga. It never ceased to amuse him the amount of jealous glares Neji received from women when he walked by. He might as well have starred in a L'Oréal commercial, with hair like that.  
  
Sasuke shivered when they exited the gym. Sweat from his run opened his pores, which left him feeling colder than usual. He wouldn't bother asking his brother for a ride though, the gym he and Neji got a membership at was only about a ten minute walk away from his house. Neji lived in the same direction, but took a left two blocks before he did. The two athletes began a brusque walk, boots crunching on the snowy ground below.  
  
"What time do you work tomorrow?" Neji asked, his breath clouding in front of his mouth in the chilly air.  
  
"Eleven to four. It'll be crowded past noon, more sales just kicked in."   
  
The other teen nodded, adjusting his scarf. "Does seven work? I know the gym fills up in the evening but I'm helping Hinata move to her new room in the house."  
  
"House?" Sasuke curled and uncurled his fingers repeatedly in his pockets, trying to keep the circulation flowing. "More like a castle. There's enough room for three families to live there."   
  
Neji simply snorted, pressing the button to the crosswalk again. It took a while to cross the street on this side of town, the lights seemed to last forever and there was an abundant amount of cars, none of them wanting to stop for pedestrians. Sasuke grit his teeth together when a particularly chilly breeze seemed to seep right through his layers of clothes. Nearby he heard a loud laugh, and Sasuke would've payed no mind to it had the voice not been vaguely familiar.  
  
He turned, his dark gaze sweeping across the area, flicking past people absentmindedly. His search halted when he saw an all too recognizable dark orange colored Dodge Challenger parked on the curb a little ways ahead. On the sidewalk next to the car was no other than Naruto, who let out another boisterous laugh. Standing in front of the blond was a woman, underneath her winter hat was extremely long, pale blonde hair pulled into a ponytail and she was holding a toddler, the same toddler Naruto held in the store last week.  
  
No doubt that was the mother. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he watched the two interact from afar. She was pretty. Really pretty. Model-worthy pretty. Although Sasuke was in full understanding of his own sexuality and knew what he liked, he could still appreciate the opposite gender. A good-looking woman was a good-looking woman, no if's, and's or but's about it. The curves, beauty, elegance and delicacy. Somehow, it annoyed him that this lady was a perfect example of such.  
  
The woman was also laughing while talking to Naruto about something that Sasuke was too far away to hear. The Uchiha was surprised to feel a flare of jealously wash over him when watching the baby momma interact with the man he took an unusual liking to. Even though the two weren't married, they didn't seem to be on bad terms. Sasuke assumed, it was her turn to have the child in whatever custody thing they arranged. He watched with a slight scowl on his face as the mom stood on her tippy toes to hug the tall man, who in return hugged her back and gave the toddler a pat on the head while grinning. The kid squealed and waved a little arm as the woman carried him off to wherever her car was. An elbow to the side had Sasuke shooting a glare over at his friend.   
  
Neji gestured to the crosswalk, which had the little glowing person on the small screen indicating it was safe to cross. Sasuke cleared his throat and quickly walked forwards, Neji right alongside him. He took a peep over his shoulder to see Naruto's car driving in the opposite direction.  
  
"What were you staring at?"  
  
"Nothing." Sasuke muttered, pulling his hat further over his ears.

  
 

* * *

 

  
Sasuke glanced at his wrist watch, suppressing the urge to groan. Four more _fucking_ minutes, then he could finally go home. Even though his shift was only five hours today, he was already exhausted. Everyone was buying tons of food and other random shit for upcoming Christmas events. Sasuke was going to murder someone with a sledgehammer if he caught himself humming _Santa Claus is Coming to Town_ one more time.  
  
His eyes flicked to his watch again. Three minutes to go.  
  
"I'm closing up." Sasuke said to his bagger, but the other teenager apparently already left. Kakashi didn't like it when checkers closed their lanes early, but Sasuke would be damned if he kept it open to the last minute and suddenly ten people with full carts decided they wanted to materialize in his line out of fucking nowhere. He walked down his lane and reached above the stand of potato chips and flipped the _open_ sign over to _closed._

"Wait!"   
  
Sasuke stopped in his tracks, rolling his eyes. He was about to shoo the customer away because closed meant _closed_ , that is, until he caught sight of spiky golden hair in his peripheral vision. There Naruto was, running up while wheeling a cart that was even fuller than last week. How the hell did he go through groceries so fast? Somehow, Sasuke wasn't surprised to see the familiar light blue boxes of Mac and cheese scattered on top.  
  
"Too late." He said teasingly, crossing his arms while leaning against the shelf that held magazines, lighters, gum, and candy.  
  
Naruto panted a few moments, his gaze drifting towards the closed sign then back at him. God, his Christmas sweater today was even uglier than before.  
  
"Please?" The blond asked, a small pout forming on his lips.  
  
"Hn. Why should I?" Sasuke said, fighting the urge to smile.   
  
"Because I'm your favorite customer, obviously."  
  
"Is that so?" He chuckled, beckoning the man forwards while stepping aside. Ignoring Naruto's impossibly wide grin, Sasuke pulled the cart forwards and unhinged the front, clicking a few buttons on the register before beginning to scan.  
  
"Thanks, those other lines were crazy long."  
  
The Uchiha had to do a double take as he looked up and saw a little kid running to Naruto's side. However, this little kid was not the same little kid as before. What the hell? It was a girl, dressed in a pink coat with white earmuffs. She was older too, not by much, perhaps right around four years old. Her dark hair was styled into two braids which hung down on her shoulders, and she tugged on Naruto's pants leg while saying something Sasuke couldn't understand but easily recognized as Spanish.   
  
"No olvides comprar cigarrillos esta vez."  
  
Naruto's eyes widened, and he smiled down at the girl. "Oh, thanks for reminding me!"   
  
Sasuke blinked. Naruto spoke Spanish too? And who was the girl? Now he was very confused, and slightly suspicious. Did the guy have _another_ baby momma? Sure, the kid was obviously Hispanic, but if the mom was a different race it wouldn't be unusual for the girl to look more like her mother. Sasuke knew people who didn't have any similarities to their parents at all, or sometimes the child looked like one parent and not the other.  
  
Naruto dug into his pocket and uncrumpled a little piece of paper. "Can I have two packs of the Marlboro red? 100's, and the box please."  
  
Smoker? Now that was a turn off. Sasuke guessed his thoughts were written on his face because Naruto quickly waved a hand in the air and laughed.  
  
"Not for me."   
  
"Ah." Perhaps he was shopping for the little girls mother too. Sasuke glanced in the cart. Yeah, otherwise why else would the man buy tampons, pink women's mittens, and tiger Lilly scented shampoo? He returned with the packs of cigarettes and scanned them up, sliding them down the metal bar. Sasuke had half a mind to ask what Naruto's relationship was to the little girl and the other toddler, but this is only the second time he's interacted with him. That was really none of his buisness. If he was actually the father, then, well, that had nothing to do with Sasuke.  
  
Still. It was a little weird to think about Naruto having multiple children with different women though. As attractive as he was, he didn't seem cocky about it, definitely didn't strike the Uchiha as the playboy, womanizer type. Of course, looks could be deceiving. Underneath those adorably innocent grins and cheeky smirks could very well be your everyday manwhore. As Sasuke scanned, he vaguely listened to Naruto talk to the little girl in Spanish.  
  
"Empieza a poner los comestibles en bolsas. Recuerde mantener las cosas frías y secas juntas."  
  
As if the blond's voice wasn't appealing already, there was something about it when he spoke in another language that caused Sasuke's stomach to feel tingly inside. Fuck, he hadn't the slightest clue what Naruto said, yet he could listen to the man speak Spanish all day long. Sasuke was bilingual himself, he knew Japanese and English, just like the rest of his family.  
  
"Okay!" The child squeaked happily, skipping over to the end of the register where the groceries were piled up. The girl had to jump to reach the bags, and began sloppily shoving items into the paper bags while singing to herself.  
  
"What's her name?" Sasuke asked distantly, finishing up the last of the items.  
  
"María."  
  
"Sí?" The girl turned around instantly at hearing her name, big brown eyes staring up at Naruto.  
  
The blond laughed and shook his head. "Nada, cariño."  
  
"Okay!" She repeated, continuing her job at bagging the groceries.  
  
"I braided her hair myself. You like it?"  
  
Sasuke glanced up into the man's wide, hopeful blue eyes. He chuckled, nodding once. "You did a good job. One hundred and ninety eight thirty-four is your total."  
  
"Yes!" The man made a fist in the air. "Stayed in budget this time."  
  
After Naruto payed, Sasuke began helping the little girl bag the rest of the items. The blond grabbed a bag and began helping as well, humming along to _All I Want for Christmas is You_ , much to his irritation. When they were finished, Sasuke grabbed his coat and hat from the little drawer underneath the register and sipped both items on.  
  
"Sorry I kept ya late." Naruto said, rubbing the back of his neck while grinning as they began walking out the store together.  
  
Sasuke shrugged, feeling around inside of his pocket for his keys. "It was only a few minutes."  
  
María was giggling as she rode on the bottom of the cart as Naruto pushed it. Sasuke steadily raised an eyebrow as he realized the blond and him were walking in the exact same direction in the parking lot.   
  
"What're you doing?" They said simultaneously.  
  
"What am I doing? This is _employee_ parking only." Sasuke scoffed, unlocking his car with his keys once he was close enough. The vehicle beeped and the lights briefly glowed.  
  
"Er, it was crowded. I didn't feel like walking. Whoops." Naruto laughed, stopping in front of a SUV parked directly next to Sasuke's car. What happened to his Dodge? Did he have two cars or what? Gosh, Sasuke had so many questions, but he didn't want to be nosy and bombard the man's personal life. He just met him after all. The blond's eyes then practically bugged out of his skull, and he stared at him with his mouth partially open.   
  
"What?"  
  
"You have a _car?_ " Naruto said in disbelief as he opened the trunk.   
  
"Yeah." Sasuke shrugged again.  
  
"But you're just a kid!"   
  
"Hn. This _kid_ is leaving for college in five months."  
  
He was mildly amused watching Naruto's alarmed facial expressions. Seriously, how old did the man think he was? Sure, Sasuke didn't have a single follicle of facial hair, but that didn't necessarily mean anything.  
  
"I never would've guessed." The man eventually said, grabbing a few bags and setting them inside of the trunk. "I mean, you're tall but you look young. I didn't have my first car until I was twenty two."   
  
"How old are you?" Sasuke blurted, curiosity getting the better of him.  
  
"Just turned twenty four back in October." Naruto grinned.  
  
"I'll be nineteen next July." He said. Sasuke felt his heart rate gradually increase when he held Naruto's steady blue gaze for a long moment.  
  
"You look drained." The blond chuckled after a moment, resuming putting away his groceries while María hopped in the backseat.  
  
"It was a long day." Sasuke admitted, not feeling too inclined to leave just yet though. He wanted to get to know the man better, but Sasuke wasn't too experienced with older guys. He didn't know how to approach the subject of hanging out without seeming like he was hitting on Naruto. Even if the blond didn't swing his way, Sasuke actually wouldn't mind having Naruto as just a normal friend. His upbeat, friendly personality was a good contrast against Sasuke's reserved and somewhat hostile one.  
  
"I'll tell Kakashi to go easy on your hours." Naruto winked playfully, leaving for a minute to push the empty cart back into one of the metal holding stalls.   
  
"Wait.. you know my boss?" It was Sasuke's turn to be surprised.   
  
"Yeah, Kakashi was my boss before he was yours."   
  
Sasuke simply blinked in puzzlement, and Naruto burst out in laughter. "Well, kinda boss in a way. Sensei, if we're getting technical with terms."  
  
At his silence, Naruto rubbed the back of his neck again. "Er.. Kakashi teaches advanced martial arts, I was his student back in the day."  
  
Okay, now Sasuke had a million questions.  
  
"Here," The blond disappeared around the side of the car and returned with a pen and an old receipt. He scribbled down something then handed the paper to Sasuke, who glanced down at it. There was a set of numbers on there.  
  
"I gotta leave for now, but we'll talk more later, kay? We can meet up and get coffee or hot chocolate or somethin'. See ya Sasuke!"  
  
Sasuke stood next to his car, watching Naruto give him a wave out the window as he drove off in the white SUV. He stood in the cold for a couple minutes then finally tucked the receipt with Naruto's number on it safely into his pants pocket, hiding his smile by ducking into the drivers seat of his car.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Sasuke sucked in a deep breath, a finger hovering over the call button on his phone. It took two days for him to muster up enough courage to decide to call Naruto, and an extra twenty minutes for him to actually type the number into his phone. Ah, what the hell, he was acting like an immature schoolgirl. The number could've been fake anyways, no reason to get his hopes up. But Naruto would never give him a fake number, would he? The man seemed genuinely interested in talking to him.  
  
After hesitating only six minutes more, he clicked call, bringing his phone up to his ear while twirling around the wrinkled receipt in his other hand.  
  
_"Hello?"_ Naruto answered on the third ring. Sasuke almost shuttered, that deep voice did funny things to him.  
  
"Hey, it's Sasuke."  
  
_"Oh Sasuke!"_ He cringed and held his phone away from his ear as Naruto shouted loudly. _"I was waiting for you to call! What's up?"_  
  
"Nothing really." Sasuke said, walking idly around his room as he spoke. "I'm off for the next two days."  
  
_"Great! Wanna meet up? I know this place, their hot chocolate has the biggest fluffiest marshmallows ever oh my god."_  
  
Sasuke chuckled softly. At times, it was hard to believe he was the younger one. "Sure. What time?"  
  
"Hmm. In an hour? I can text you the address."  
  
"Yeah that works."  
  
_"Sweet! See you then!"_    
  
As soon as the line ended, Sasuke rushed across his room towards his closet to pick the right outfit.  
  
  
. . .   
  
  
Following his GPS to the address Naruto messaged him, Sasuke found himself at a beverage and bakery shop downtown. He normally didn't travel this far in the city, because parking was a bitch and it was always crowded as fuck, but with all the snow and Christmas decorations, everything in sight looked very.. jolly. When he walked inside, his nose was flooded with the smell of sweets and freshly brewed coffee. Sasuke didn't like sweet food much, but the items he passed by on display actually looked pretty appetizing.   
  
He chose a small table next to a large window, stuffing his gloves and hat into his pocket. Sasuke willed away his nerves by bouncing his leg underneath the table as he waited for Naruto to arrive. This wasn't a _date_  or anything, there was no reason to feel so jittery. Clearing his throat, Sasuke sat up straight and acquired that perfect Uchiha posture of his, ignoring the ogling stares from a group of girls sitting in a booth across the shop.  
  
Sasuke waited approximately ten more minutes before Naruto walked into the shop. His hair was covered in fresh snowflakes and he had a lovely flush to his skin. The blond gave him one of his signature blinding grins once he spotted him, and Sasuke couldn't help but give a small smile in return.   
  
"Hey." Naruto greeted, unzipping his large coat.  
  
Sasuke fell into a dead silence as he watched the other man drape his coat over the back of his chair. Unlike before, Naruto wasn't wearing one of those hideous wool Christmas sweaters, but instead he wore a simple black t-shirt underneath. As Naruto seated himself at the table, Sasuke's dark eyes immideately raked up his muscled arms, wanting nothing more than to tread his fingers over the smooth-looking caramel skin.  
  
He saw the fine little golden hairs on Naruto's forearms, and that bypassed Sasuke's suspicions of the man's hair being potentially dyed blonde. They ordered their drinks, and Naruto really hadn't been lying about the marshmallows, hell, one could fit into the palm of his hand. Sasuke blew on his steaming cup of cocoa and took a sip, savoring the warmth that spread through his body.  
  
"So what're you gonna major in?" Naruto started conversationally, popping another large marshmallow into his mouth.  
  
"I'm going for buisness. I'm starting later than usual because technically I'll be a Sophomore when I arrive. I had enough AP classes and extracurricular college credit activities that I don't need to do any of the general classes for Freshman year."  
  
"Woah." Naruto blinked at him. "You must be like, crazy smart."  
  
"Straight A's." Sasuke shrugged. "What about you?"  
  
"Eeeeh, not straight A's, but I got through college." The other man chuckled, leaning back in his seat more comfortably. "I got my Bachelors in Kinesiology."  
  
"What do you do now?"  
  
"I'm a personal trainer and physical therapist, but I babysit part time."  
  
Sasuke's mouth opened. "You mean.. those kids."   
  
"They weren't _my_ kids silly!" Naruto exclaimed, bursting out into a fit of laughter. "Sasuke, did you think I was the father?"  
  
The look on his face gave away his answer, because Naruto started laughing even hysterically harder than before, crumpling over while holding his stomach.  
  
"Quiet down." Sasuke growled, kicking the man in the shin under the table, not wanting to attract attention.  
  
"Oh my god, that's golden." The man said in-between chuckles, wiping his eyes free of tears. "I guess you aren't really that smart after all."  
  
He glared at Naruto, who only grinned at him playfully. Sasuke hardly refrained from pouting, it wasn't his fault, what was he supposed to think? A hot blonde guy wasn't the first thing that came to his mind when he thought of a damn babysitter. It was usually chubby middle-aged women with a job like that.  
  
"I love kids, but I don't think I'm ready to have one of my own."  
  
"Ya think?" Sasuke retorted with a roll of his eyes.   
  
"Shush. You're just mad because you have the sense of humor of a cardboard box."  
  
"I do not." He crossed his arms, frowning.  
  
"Do too." Naruto shot back, his smile widening.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Stop that! What does that even mean? _Hn?_ It's not a real word."  
  
"How can you possibly babysit when you're practically a kid yourself?"   
  
Naruto leaned forwards over the table, grinning madly. "And that's exactly why I'm perfect for the job. Plus, the moms tip me really good. Like, crazy good."   
  
Sasuke snorted, bringing his drink to his lips once again. "I wonder why."   
  
"Why?" The blond asked curiously, wide blue eyes fixated intently on him.  
  
Sasuke swallowed quicker than intended, coughed a couple times while setting the hot drink down carefully. He then just realized what he said. "I mean.." Jeez, why was Naruto _looking_ at him like that? Was he really that naive? "You're like.." Sasuke made a gesture in the man's general direction. "Yeah."  
  
"What a fine example of teenage vocabulary." Naruto chuckled.  
  
"Hn. Shut up." He looked out of the window, willing his blush away.  
  
"Aww, but I was just gonna tell you about Kakashi's crazy training tactics."  
  
A nudge against his knee made Sasuke remember just how cramped it was underneath the table. With both of them being tall individuals, their legs were practically intertwined. Maybe he should've sat at a booth. They talked for well over an hour and a half. Sasuke didn't think he'd ever met anyone in his life as easy to talk to as Naruto. It was like they had been doing it forever, everything just flowed so smoothly. Playful banter, terrible jokes, anything they could think of, they could talk about.  
  
As Naruto spoke of Kakashi, Sasuke hadn't the slightest clue that his manager was an expert in martial arts and used to teach Naruto some years ago. The pervert was always lounging about in his store office, avoiding customer problems. Sasuke always found Kakashi kinda weird, he wore a scarf over his face inside at all times for whatever reason. He slouched against everything, for Christ sake, the guy slouched when he _walked,_ and he was late to his own job every single day. Certainly not the karate prodigy Naruto spoke the man of.  
  
"I got a red belt when I was sixteen, and by then I had already began competing."  
  
"Do you still fight?" Sasuke prompted, thoroughly interested.  
  
"Nah." Naruto tapped his fingers on the table. "I injured my right arm really bad to the point where the doctors were thinking about amputation. It took over a year and a half of recovering, and that's when I decided I wanted to be a physical therapist and trainer. I actually work at Iron Kingdom, the gym about fifteen minutes away from here."  
  
"That's where I go too."   
  
"Seriously? I never seen you, been going there for years. You should come to one of my sessions." The blond grinned again, wiggling his eyebrows. "You'll be so sore you won't be able to move straight for a week."  
  
Sasuke lifted his eyes to meet Naruto's, a smirk slowly appearing on his face. "That good, huh?"  
  
Naruto nodded a few times, then his grin gradually faded until he was staring at him with wide eyes. It took the man a moment, but he seemed to finally figure out the unintended innuendo of his last phrase. Much to Sasuke's pleasure, the other man looked quite embarrassed, and Naruto chuckled awkwardly while reaching an arm up to rub the back of his neck. Sasuke got a very nice view of watching the mans bicep involuntarily flex from the action. He wanted to bite it.  
  
"Uh.. heh, yeah. I mean the workouts are pretty great, if you'd like, I can book you a day for free."  
  
"A generous offer, but I believe my routine is fine." Sasuke answered quietly, leaning forwards in his seat. He could've swore Naruto's eyes dropped down for a fleeting second to his collarbone which was quite exposed given the low-collared design of his sweater.   
  
Naruto swallowed audibly, his Adam's apple jouncing. "For sure." This time, his smile seemed slightly strained.  
  
"Although, I think you could help me with something else." His heart was racing in his chest. Sasuke felt like he was playing with fire, testing the boundaries with Naruto like this. He wasn't positive of the other man's sexuality after all, or if he was even single for that matter. Somehow, that made it even more exciting. Sasuke's skin tingled with thrill, and Naruto's thigh brushed his own as he readjusted himself to lean his elbows on the table. That slight touch sent sparks right up his leg and straight to Sasuke's groin. He spread his legs subtly before his jeans could become too tight, his knee pressing against the inside of the blond's thigh. Naruto didn't seem the slightest bit bothered by the touch.  
  
"What do you need?" Naruto asked lowly, his voice dropping an octave as he spoke more silently.  
  
Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek, forcing himself to maintain eye contact as the blond looked at him through his lashes. Fuck, if Naruto kept talking to him like that his semi-hardon was going to become a full one.  
  
"I've got this.." He trailed off, his gaze subtly glancing around the cafe bakery. " _Tightness_ in my legs. Running in the winter causes more muscle cramps, but of course you know that already."  
  
"I see." The blond wet his lips with one swipe of his tongue. Sasuke's eyes keenly followed the movement. "How often do you stretch?"  
  
"Everyday."   
  
"And where specifically does this occur?"  
  
"Mm." Sasuke propped his foot up on the wooden ledge next to their table. "Right around here."  
  
"Here?" Naruto asked huskily.  
  
Sasuke held his breath when he felt Naruto's fingers on top of his thigh a bit above his knee. An electrifying tingle running through his veins nearly had the Uchiha shivering where he sat. Oh he was defiantly hard now.  
  
"A little higher." He answered shakily, his own voice thick with barely suppressed arousal.   
  
Sasuke bit his lower lip when the palm of Naruto's large hand slid up his leg. The window was too high for anyone outside to see below their torsos, and the ugly Christmas decorated tablecloth hid the lower half of their bodies from suspecting eyes around the cafe. Naruto was so impossibly fucking warm, the little touch of his hand felt scorching even through the fabric of his jeans.  
  
"Ah, a common spot." Naruto murmured, his thumb tracing small circles, only aiding in driving Sasuke absolutely insane. "I can loosen that up for you."  
  
"Please." Sasuke breathed, the fine hairs on the back of his neck raising. He couldn't take it anymore, the blond had to be his.  
  
There was a certain intensity in those ocean blue eyes that promised all sorts of things. Normally, Sasuke wasn't this eager to get with somebody. In fact, he was the one that was always pursued, not doing the pursuing himself. Of course, Naruto was a different story. The moment he laid eyes on the man he knew he wanted him. And quite frankly, Sasuke usually got what he wanted. One way or another.  
  
Naruto seemed to be having some kind of internal war with himself for a few minutes. He was disappointed when the man moved his hand away from his thigh, but he didn't give up yet. Sasuke watched the other's expression carefully, pushing aside his impatience as the minutes ticked by. He could feel the man's leg bouncing up and down underneath the table in a nervous display. Why was he hesitating? If it was encouragement Naruto needed, Sasuke was more than willing to give that. In a less public place, though.  
  
"I'm five minutes walking distance." The blond finally gave in, scooting back in his chair while throwing his coat on. Sasuke wasn't sure if Naruto simply was fixing his pants, or perhaps adjusting his crotch. He decided to go with the latter and smirked smugly to himself.  
  
Sasuke was glad his rather large coat covered the front of his pants, jeans couldn't hide everything after all. His entire body hummed with adrenaline and anticipation as they made their way down the street towards Naruto's apartment. They walked side by side, shoulders occasionally brushing. When the building was in sight at last, Sasuke breathed out a deep breath, willing the butterflies in his stomach away. It wasn't terribly fancy, but the complex was decent and had reasonable-sized living spaces.   
  
Naruto lived on the second floor, and Sasuke got a temporarily amazing view of the man's ass while they climbed up the single flight of stairs. He almost rolled his eyes when looking at a Rudolph the red nose reindeer welcome mat on the ground at their feet. As soon as the door opened, Naruto hurriedly ushered him inside and practically slammed it back shut. Before Sasuke could blink or even take in his surroundings, there were warm, slightly chapped lips pressing eagerly against his own. His surprise was overcome with lust, and he found himself pushed against the door, a hot welcoming mouth stealing the air from his lungs in a heated kiss.  
  
Almost instantly, Sasuke wrapped his arms around the taller mans neck, returning the kiss with more fervor than Naruto expected, if those wide blue eyes and the little gasp he made when Sasuke bit his lower lip was any indication. His tongue explored Naruto's mouth, tasting him, feeling his body nearly overheat from all the winter gear and the other man practically trapping him against the door.  
  
As soon as Sasuke began to desperately need oxygen, Naruto pulled away while breathing heavily, his peachy colored lips moist and eyes a blazing aquamarine, staring at Sasuke like he wanted to devour him on the spot. Sasuke felt his cock twitch at the sight.  
  
"Make yourself comfortable, I'll get setup." Naruto murmured, and all he could do was nod dazedly in response.  
  
As the other man disappeared from sight, Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair and looked curiously around. It was slightly messy, but overall not too bad. Tons of Christmas decorations and lights filled up the entire area, and a huge tree that looked three-sizes-too-big for the apartment took up practically half the living room. Little pieces of pine that shed from the real tree made the place smell like an enchanted forest.  
  
He took off his snowy boots and hung his coat on a little hook by the door, walking across the carpeted floor while observing some pictures hanging on the wall. Sasuke found himself staring at a picture of a young Naruto standing next to a tall, silver haired guy. They were both holding a gold trophy, Naruto's smile bright as ever. Wait a second. Unruly silver hair, dark grey eyes.. that was _Kakashi?_ And his face was showing. And he wasn't deformed after all. Actually he was kind of handsome. Weird.  
  
Sasuke went on to the next picture, which was a shot of Naruto kicking a little bell in the air, doing a full blown split. Well then, apparently the man hadn't been lying when he said he was skilled in martial arts. Usually people exaggerated those sort of things. The Uchiha silently observed each picture until he was at the end of a hallway. Sasuke jumped slightly when a door on his left swung open, and there appeared Naruto, dressed in only a pair of sweatpants. If Sasuke thought the blond looked impossibly good with clothes _on,_ he had another thing coming.  
  
Naruto simply gave him a goofy grin and beckoned him inside of the room, and Sasuke found his eyes eating up every last inch of tanned skin on that muscular back. The room was bigger than it looked from the outside, and there were matts, weights, yoga balls, giant rubber bands, and other minor workout equipment scattered about. Setup in a corner was a table with black cushions, and a few fluffy white towels folded neatly on top.  
  
Ah, so that's how this was gonna go. Smirking, Sasuke crossed his arms and snatched the hem of his sweater, pulling the item up and over his head. His smirk nearly widened into a grin when Naruto's gaze apprecitively lingered on his bare torso. Where Naruto was naturally bigger and more dense, Sasuke was all lean muscle, cut nonetheless. The blond had at least thirty five pounds of mass on him, but Sasuke was sure he could outrun the man if the situation called for it.  
  
He unbuttoned his jeans and swiped down the zipper, pulling his pants and boxers down at the same time. Naruto did a half turn, in a measly attempt to give him some privacy, but Sasuke paid no mind. He grabbed one of the nice towels and laid down on his back on the massage table, covering his front. Sasuke swallowed, excited and curious all at the same time. He'd never done anything like this, and he wasn't lying when he said his quads were bothering him, running in the winter always sucked.  
  
Sasuke watched Naruto reach into a bag and pull out a little container of oil. He was mesmerized by the sight of the blond lathering his hands in the substance that smelled heavily of coconut. Sasuke twitched when the room temperature liquid was drizzled over his legs, and he felt his heartbeat kick into a rapid pace when Naruto's large hands began spreading it around his skin.  
  
"Relax." The blond murmured quietly.   
  
Nodding, Sasuke closed his eyes and simply felt. At first, the hands were busy making sure every part of his leg was covered in the oil. Then, Naruto started kneading the flesh on the outside of his thigh with a deftness that spoke of many years of practice. He sighed contently when the palm of Naruto's hand made little circular movements, focusing in on specific muscle groups of his quadriceps, right where Sasuke needed it most.  
  
He squirmed when he felt the man lean slightly over him, his weight adding a pressure that wasn't necessarily painful, but simply intense. Sasuke gasped when firm fingertips went over the same spot in a pattern, switching to the inside of his thigh. He could feel himself beginning to grow hard again, and Sasuke made the mistake of opening his eyes. His head was turned to the side, and he was graced with the view of the lower part of Naruto's stomach.  
  
The sweatpants the blond wore hung low on his hips, leaving nothing to the imagination. From the little trail of golden hairs that Sasuke saw, he came to a conclusion Naruto was not wearing boxers underneath. A groan left his mouth uncontrollably when the man began massaging his thigh on a certain spot that longed to be tended to. His hand reached for the waistband of Naruto's pants, but an oil-slicked palm grabbed his wrist before he made contact.  
  
"Turn over."  
  
Sasuke swallowed dryly, a tingle racing down his spine at the tone of Naruto's voice. He carefully maneuvered himself onto his stomach, shifting a little to find a comfortable position, which was a little difficult considering his erection was trapped against his hips and the massage table. The towel fell on the floor, and when Naruto crouched to grab it, Sasuke spoke up.   
  
"Leave it." He mumbled.  
  
The other man was still for a moment then returned to the task. Sasuke bit his lip when he felt more oil being drizzled on the back of his thighs this time. Naruto began the same process, using his fingertips more against his hamstrings. Each time the blond would get near his ass, Sasuke would hold his breath, though Naruto made no move towards it. His calves were massaged next, and Sasuke flexed his hips into the table, hardly suppressing a moan in the back of his throat.  
  
He could hear Naruto's breathing, feel his hands twitch occasionally. Sasuke was going to die if the blond kept this up. His legs felt like jelly, but in the most pleasant of ways. Sasuke refrained from grinding his dick into the massage table, if he didn't get relief soon he was going to jump Naruto. A gasp was torn from his throat when the mans thumb pressed against his hole, rubbing the puckered skin but not penetrating.  
  
Naruto massaged one calf while keeping up the teasing motion with his other thumb, slicking the area with the coconut scented oil. Sasuke pushed his ass back to feel more, and heard a deep chuckle behind him. His hands closed into fists, groaning low in his throat when Naruto pushed his thumb past the first ring of muscle and dipped inside, only to slip back out and continue rubbing. That sadistic bastard, he was enjoying watching him suffer.  
  
Naruto continued his infuriating teasing for a while longer, tending to one of Sasuke's legs at a time while his other hand groped and squeezed his ass, thumb sometimes moving inside only to withdraw once again. Sasuke felt his cock leaking on the cushions beneath him and he outright growled when Naruto slapped him on the behind, as if telling him not to do that. While thinking up a string of insults, his train of thought was lost when he felt a long finger easily enter him, all the oil provided practically no resistance at all.  
  
"Ahn.." Sasuke shuttered when Naruto began lazily thrusting the single digit in and out of him, and he heard the blond exhale a deep breath when he squeezed on his finger and rotated his hips. The slick, squelching sounds only added to the erotic situation. Pale hands gripped the sides of the massage table tightly when another finger joined the first, stretching him open.  
  
Sasuke's lips parted in a silent gasp when Naruto pressed his fingers to the last knuckle and crooked them against his prostate effortlessly. He thrusted his hips more vigorously, fucking back against the blond's hand. Naruto's free hand abandoned its mission on massaging his legs and instead felt up his back, dragging across his shoulders, a feather-light touch on his spine that evoked little moans from his mouth.  
  
His body was warm and flushed with arousal, nerves sensitive, cock aching. Sasuke was completely falling apart, and Naruto hadn't even fucked him yet. He bent one knee and arched his back, intense pleasure constantly washing over him as the blond was relentless on that spot inside of him.  
  
"You gonna cum like this?" Naruto asked, warm breath ghosting over Sasuke's ear. Hearing the man's voice did nothing to help stave off his orgasm which was approaching at an embarrassingly rapid rate. Sasuke couldn't help it, he'd been hard since the cafe.  
  
"Yeah—" Sasuke choked off a cry when a third finger was added, the slight sting making his body tense up, but it was quickly relaxed by the blond's sinfully skilled hands. " _Fuck._ Keep talking." He bit out through gritted teeth, whining when Naruto's fingers withdrew almost completely out only to plunge back inside, twisting.   
  
"So fucking tight." Was the low murmur, followed by alarmingly sharp teeth grazing the back of his neck. "I won't be able to control myself if you squeeze my cock like this."  
  
Sasuke moaned a little louder than intended, rocking his hips faster, chasing the ecstasy burning in his gut.  
  
"Will you ride me?" Naruto continued huskily. "Or wrap these sexy legs around my waist, holding me close while I fuck you."  
  
It was almost hard to believe this goofy, outgoing blond could be this obscene. Then again, it was always the nice ones who were the freakiest. Sasuke's thighs trembled, and his breath came out in stuttering gasps of air. He was close, so fucking close. A long, low groan vibrated in his throat as Naruto's other hand cupped his balls, kneading them with his fingers before traveling lower, gripping the base of his cock.  
  
Naruto was saying something else, but between his fingers on his prostate, his hand stroking him, and his voice, Sasuke didn't stand a chance. His entire body seized up, muscles straining, voice catching in his throat as he was overwhelmed by sensation. He spasmed on the fingers inside of him, wildly thrusting his hips, spilling his seed all over the side of the massage table, some sticking to his hip. Sasuke's ears were ringing, and he swore he saw spots in his vision for a little while.  
  
He panted harshly while coming down from the heightened pleasure, twitching every few moments. Sasuke had never cum that hard from just fingers alone. He moaned weakly when Naruto pulled his hand away, and after a minute or two Sasuke gathered up enough strength to turn over despite the fact that his body still felt like complete and utter jello. He licked his lips, eyes raking up the sculpted body in front of him. Naruto's face was also flushed a deep shade of red, his eyes half lidded and practically glowing with hunger.  
  
Sasuke scooted forwards on the table and reached for the hem of Naruto's sweatpants again, only to have his wrist snatched for a second time.  
  
"Fuck," Naruto suddenly swore, letting go while snatching his hand back into his own personal space. Sasuke blinked up at the man in confusion as he took a step backwards, a small troubled frown appearing on his face. "I can't."  
  
"What?" Sasuke blurted.  
  
The blond opened his mouth, then closed it again, looking at the ground. "I just.. I mean.. you're so _young_."  
  
He watched a mildly horrified expression cross Naruto's features. The man seemed to be having some kind of internal debate with himself, and had Naruto been anyone else Sasuke would've been very irritated by now. He just couldn't get mad when those peachy lips formed a cute pout though. Sasuke refrained from making a comment on how it was a little too late for hesitation at this point, considering what they'd just done. No use backing out now.  
  
Sasuke rose from the massage table, stepping closer to the other man who actually looked shocked when he kissed him again. He almost smirked at how easy Naruto gave into the kiss, and took the opportunity to drag his pale hands down the blond's broad chest, pleased that his skin felt just as nice as it looked. Sasuke latched his mouth onto the column of Naruto's neck, teeth digging into the flesh before his tongue lapped at the mark left behind.   
  
Naruto hissed and finally touched him again, his hands coming to rest on Sasuke's sides. He pecked small kisses on the man's collarbone, traveling lower while gradually sinking to his knees. Naruto looked down at him and opened his mouth, but before he could protest Sasuke leaned forwards and nuzzled his face into the man's crotch, bringing a hand up to caress the bulge in his sweatpants.  
  
The blond gasped, his entire body freezing up. Sasuke smirked mischievously and reached up to snag the edges of his comfort pants, pulling them down two, tan muscular thighs. He blinked and stared at the mans impressive cock once it was freed from the confines of the fabric, dark eyes slowly peering up a vein on the surface. Where the _fuck_ was Naruto hiding that thing earlier? He would've definitely noticed this in the cafe. It took the phrase _'grower not a show-er'_ to an entirely different level.  
  
Sasuke cleared his throat, realizing he stared a bit too long, because Naruto bit his lip and looked in another direction almost bashfully. Ridding himself of feeling intimidated, Sasuke gave a long lick up the underside of the man's thick cock, loving how Naruto twitched against him. He breathed in Naruto's scent deeply, mouth watering, his heady musk was intoxicating and already Sasuke felt his own dick beginning to stir back to life.   
  
His hand moved in slow, firm strokes, and Sasuke tilted his head to the side to drag his tongue over the others balls, sucking one into his mouth. At the same time, his thumb swiped over a bead of precum, and Naruto groaned deeply, his hips flexing forwards. Sasuke mouthed his way up the man's cock, his moist lips wetting the surface with his saliva. He lapped at the glands near the head, tongue flicking out teasingly before letting the tip slide into his mouth.  
  
Naruto made some kind of choked off noise, and Sasuke relaxed his jaws while taking him deeper. He pulled back, using his hand to stroke a few times while repeating the process, each time allowing more and more of Naruto inside his mouth.  
  
"Fuck.. _Sasuke._ "  
  
Sasuke hummed in appreciation at hearing his name fall from Naruto's lips in the form of a moan. He began bobbing his head, eyes narrowing as they threatened to water. Sasuke's hands felt up strong legs, feeling the muscles drawn taut with obvious restraint. A hand in his hair encouraged him, and he picked up the pace while flicking his gaze up. Naruto's fingers tightened in his black locks when their eyes met. Smoldering cerulean blue against midnight raven.  
  
Sasuke maintained unblinking eye contact, slowly sinking down until his nose came into contact with coarse blonde hairs. He swallowed around the thick girth, throat constricting to suppress any lingering urges to gag at the sheer size. Naruto's eyelids fluttered shut and another beautiful sounding groan left him. Sasuke's tongue lapped at the base of the mans cock, and he moved back regaining his breath through his nostrils before deepthroating him again.  
  
Naruto's hips were constantly giving tiny little jerks, like the blond was barely holding himself back from fucking his mouth. The hand in his hair let go, moving down the side of his face, cupping his jawline, fingers touching his widely spread lips. Naruto's breath was coming out in ragged stutters, and Sasuke tasted a burst of saltiness on his tongue. He was going to cum. It was getting harder to breathe, and Sasuke doubled his efforts, eager to drive the man over the edge.  
  
The temptation was too much, and Sasuke jerked himself off quickly with one hand, a moan vibrating his throat when Naruto's fingernails bit into his shoulder. The blond started to push him away, and he let off with a wet  _pop_ while peering up at those wild blue eyes expectantly.  
  
"Um. C-can I..?" Naruto began, his voice scratchy and full of desire. Even on the brinks of climax he was still being polite, it was almost laughable. The man was squeezing the base of his own cock, a bead of sweat trailing down one of his temples.  
  
Sasuke nodded, leaning forwards to lick the leaking slit before him. Naruto gave an animalistic-sounding groan, and Sasuke opened his mouth, tongue flat out. It only took Naruto a couple quick pumps before he was cumming while gasping. Warm streams of salty fluid coated Sasuke's tongue and he reached his free hand up with Naruto's, both of them stroking the blond's throbbing cock, milking every last drop right into his awaiting mouth.   
  
"Oh my god.." The blond said, throwing his head back when Sasuke sucked on the tip greedily.   
  
He only had a moment to wipe his mouth and catch his breath before he was being pulled to his feet, Naruto's mouth on his. Sasuke moaned when his erection came into contact with the other man's bare skin, and then suddenly there were two strong hands gripping underneath his thighs, lifting him from the ground with ease. He wrapped his arms over broad shoulders, shivering when his back hit a cold wall and sharp teeth bit down on his neck.  
  
Naruto rutted against him, creating purplish marks on his pale skin. The back of Sasuke's head bumped the wall behind him, and he closed his eyes while his fingers entangled within unruly golden locks. Sasuke never felt this absolutely crazy with desire, none of his previous experiences could compare to what he was feeling right now. The way Naruto looked at him and touched him, he was already addicted.  
  
Sasuke's breath hitched and his eyes flew open when Naruto changed his stance and there was pressure against his hole. From the earlier preparation, Naruto slid in quickly enough at first, but that didn't mean it was easy getting all of him in. He wasn't a small man, after all.  
  
"Unf.. shit." Sasuke hissed, a smidgen amount of pain creeping up his spine. The wall he was pressed against was freezing in contrast to the searing heat slowly filling him up. Sasuke's thighs squeezed the man's sides as he was stretched further, inch by inch.  
  
"That's it." Naruto murmured sensually against his neck. "Loosen up for me."  
  
Goosebumps raised the fine hairs on Sasuke's pale flesh. His mouth opened when Naruto's pelvis finally made contact with his body. Sasuke moaned hoarsely when the blond pulled partially out and thrust back in, his thick cock a slick drag against his walls. The initial discomfort was quickly overridden with pleasure, and soon the man worked up a steady rhythm of fucking him against the wall.  
  
Naruto had a bruising grip on his thighs while he held him up, and Sasuke was positive his handprints would be visible when this was all over. His nails raked over the man's sculpted back, leaving angry red lines in their wake. All Sasuke could do in this position was quite literally hold on and take it as Naruto's actions quickened, the loud slap of moist skin on skin echoing in the large room.  
  
"Yes.. fuck me." Sasuke breathed, tightening on Naruto's cock, and in return the man growled against his chest. The blond didn't even need to change the angle of his hips or anything, he was big enough that he hit his prostate without even trying. Sasuke locked his ankles together behind the man, toes curling, a whine threatening to form in his throat. Naruto felt so fucking good, he didn't even know what to do with himself, lost in the euphoric sensations.  
  
A frown broke out across his features when the blond pulled out and moved while lowering him to the ground. Sasuke opened his mouth, then snapped it back shut when he was bent over the massage table, a large palm splayed flat over the middle of his back while holding him down. Naruto's cock lay heavy against his ass, and he ground back against it, a white-knuckled grip securing on the edge of the table while feeling the thick girth slide between his cheeks right over his entrance.  
  
Sasuke almost abandoned all of his Uchiha pride and begged when Naruto pushed the tip in, slipped back out and dragged the length of his cock over him again before repeating. Sasuke moaned in relief when Naruto thankfully gave up the teasing and started fucking him again. The pace was slower than normal, Naruto pulled himself nearly all the way out before delving back to the hilt in sure, precise thrusts, making Sasuke's entire body shutter when he buried himself deep.  
  
It was good, fuck, it was amazing, but Sasuke wanted more. He bit his bottom lip harshly when Naruto's hands slid down his lower back, and then long fingers were spreading his ass cheeks apart obscenely, squeezing the pale flesh. An undignified noise left his mouth when Naruto gave a particularly rough thrust, and then before Sasuke had time to realize what was happening the blond set a brutal pace.  
  
He writhed against the table, yelling out curses in-between moans. Naruto's hands gripped his hips, pulling him back against his thrusts, doubling the intensity and making Sasuke's knees go weak. It was borderline painful, but not enough that he'd want to stop. One of Sasuke's legs was lifted, knee resting on the table as Naruto resumed. That change in angle created an even greater stimulation against his prostate.  
  
Sasuke's body was ignited in pure ecstasy. Skin flushed and slicked with sweat, chest tight from lack of oxygen, throat hoarse from all the noises he's emitted. This wasn't on his schedule a few days before Christmas, but the Uchiha was most definitely not complaining. He would need to make up an excuse for Neji to miss his workouts for the next week after this. Assuming he'd be able to walk straight by then.  
  
He distantly heard Naruto's name being uttered from his lips, but Sasuke's head was spinning too much to comprehend anything besides the sweet slide of that cock inside him. Naruto fucked like an absolute animal, relentless and unyielding. Sasuke felt like he needed an exorcism, with the amount he was thrashing and squirming around on top of the table, barely held down by Naruto's strong grip on his hips.  
  
Sasuke's eyes widened when he felt a hot rush of fluid inside of him but much to his surprise the blond kept going, showing no indication of stopping anytime soon. Of-fucking-course Naruto had an ungodly amount of stamina.  
  
"I hope you didn't have plans for Christmas." Naruto said conversationally, as if he wasn't fucking the soul from Sasuke's very body. "Santa's gonna' put me on the naughty list, but I think I'm going to keep you here for a while."  
  
Shuttering and spasming through another orgasm, Sasuke's mouth split into a grin in spite of the other man's stupid comment. He'd much rather spend Christmas here than suffer through another year of a dreadfully boring family dinner and movie night.  
  
"Santa will understand." Sasuke replied, his grin widening as Naruto let out a hearty laugh.  
  
For once, Sasuke was looking forward to Christmas.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> I actually worked at a grocery store before and it made writing this fic easier and more fun. Can't say I've ever dropped a glass bottle though hah


End file.
